Someone Like you
by mayorlazywriter
Summary: Gender!Swap; Santiago Lopez has returned from Juvie to find everything has changed. How will he deal with these new changes will he be able to restore everything back to the way it was. Will he be able to get his girl back? Bram to start but Brittana end game. Author Notes: First time at writing. So hopefully this will be ok.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Someone Like you

**Author: **MayorLazyWriter

**Summary: **Gender!Swap;Santiago Lopez has returned from Juvie to find everything has changed. How will he deal with these new changes will he be able to restore everything back to the way it was. Will he be able to get his girl back? Bram to start but Brittana end game.

**Author Notes: **First time at writing. So hopefully this will be ok.

**Disclaimer: **Don't owe glee... but if I did Brittana & Klaine would be on all the time, and Bram wouldn't EVER got together!

**Chapter One.**

Santiago can remember the exact day his life started to fall apart, It was the last day of his sophomore year of high school, up to then he was a typical teenager. His concerns only ranged as far as homework, football, where to take his girl out and playing cod with his friends. At the beginning of the year his father walk out on him his brother and sister and mum which all hit them hard as it was so out of the blue.

The Latina lad hadn't set out to make things worse for his mom, infact he was trying to act like things where normal. But even without the amount of pressure on him, he would have still lashed out but with his father leaving to be with his new younger girlfriend leaving him to pick up the lack he left and finding that Evans was trying to get his girl he went ballistic, he only stop when Finn and Puck literally torn him off Evans and throw him to the ground until the rage passed.

Taking a deep breath and running his hands over his now army buzzed hair cut, he glanced at his reflection in the mirror, he eyes wondering until it landed on the faded white scar that ran all the way from his little finger up to the start of his short white t-shirt, blue ripped jeans with black and white converse and his old football varsity jacket. He learned very quickly that you have to fight otherwise they eat you alive.

If it was up to him he wouldn't go back to high school at all, but try and find a full job maybe in a music shop to help his family but his mami has begged, treated and pleaded to return and it became a part of his agreement for his early release.

Grabbing his beaten up WHMS gym bag and walking down stair to see his mami making pancake and other things, not noticing that her three children have already sat down and eating shouted;

"Tango, Liv, Nic. Get your ass down here before you breakfast get cold."

"Mami, no need to shout we already here." Santiago replied while pulling funny faces to his six year old sister, making them giggle.

"San, stop doing funny faces to your brother and sister and eat your breakfast. Have you thought about what extracurricular club you joining? You heard what your probation worker said it will give your mind something to forces on."

Santiago sighs "Yeah mami I know. I really enjoyed glee so I really want to rejoin but I'm not sure because of Evans being in there I might not be allowed, and I was thinking instead of football I'll join the soccer team..."

Santiago started speaking again

"Is it wrong for me to be nervous about seeing people again, I mean I know that their still my friends and everyone part from Evans his girlfriend Quinn and his best friends Artie and Blaine and Brittany wrote to me while I was in there. But I changed what if they don't like me now"

Marie smile Sadly before pulling her oldest son into a hug and replied

"No. It not wrong for you to be nervous, you left and people change you include but just remember that if they not willing to give you another change then they losing out not you."

"Yeah Tan, you like the most coolest person ever and anyone who doesn't want to be your friend, well there the once missing out cos I love being your friend" Nicola said all the while eating her jam on toast.

Santiago laughed before their mami spoke shaking her head "Remember you manners, you finish eating before you started to speak."

Nicola finished eating her toast before giving Maria a big adorable smile and saying "Sorry Mami"

"What about you Liv?" Santiago asked his other sister sitting on his right, Olivia look up at her brother smiling before answering:

"I think that they will be still your friends because you're awesome!"

"aww thank you both. Look I got to get going see you later" Santiago said while quickly kissing Olivia and Nicola on their heads and then turning to his mami and kissing her on the cheek.

. .

A while later Santiago found himself sitting in front of Principal Figgins offices, it still amazes him how the small India man was still principal when he is know to be homophobia; Just ask Hummel, Racist; ask Jones or himself, and religion racist; ask Berry. Santiago shakes out of his thoughts when he see Figgins mouth moving.

"Ok Mr Lopez, I have your file here from your probation worker; it say that you being keeping up with your Advance classes so you be place back in them, also it says here that you interested in changing woodshop for art, I have spoke with Ms London and she happy for you to join her classes so the only difference to your Schedule this year is that you will be your Gym classes which I change from Tuesday afternoon to Friday afternoon. So do you have any question?" Figgns asked finally looking up for his file and leading back in his chair.

"Yeah I was wondering wither it was possible for me to rejoin Glee, I know that I'm not meant to have contact with Evans but I really would like to join." Santiago asked.

Figgns leaned through before asking Mrs Smith to go and collect Mr Shue from his office, after a moment Mr Shue enter, not notice Santiago sitting in the other chair.

"Thank you for going William, I know that you meant to be teaching but I called for you regrading your glee club and Mr Lopez here." Figgns started pointing to Santiago.

"Santiago. When did you get out?" Mr Shue asked wearing a shocked look on his face

"I was release last week on the terms that I return to finish my education and that I say out of trouble Sir." Santiago said, while they both carry on staring at each other.

Figgns clears his throat making them both turn they attention back to him before speaking

"So Mr Lopez here want to rejoin your club but wasn't sure wither he could because of the fact that Mr Sam Evans the boy who was sent to Jail for is in Glee. Seems as you the adviser of Glee it up to you to decided."

Mr Shue opened and closed his mouth a couple of time before finally speaking "Look don't get my wrong I would love Santiago to be back in the glee; he has an amazing voice. But it also a place where people are safe to be able who there are. How about you come and singing and we take a vote and if they alright with you coming back then fine if not then im sorry you can't." Mr Shue replied sighed wishing he could just give him his place back, but not knowing what the rest of the kids will do or say when they find out that he back.

"Ok, when?" Santiago asked looking at Mr Shue.

"Glee is being held tomorrow morning first period. Come to the Auditorium. Sorry Figgns but I really need to get back to my classes and Santiago is nice to see you again." Mr Shue Said smiling.

"Thanks you to Mr Shue."

**TBC?**

**Author Notes: **Please review it give me encouragement and interspersion to write.

Next Chapter will be Santiago audition; I also need two songs for him to sing; I have the one for him to sing to Brittany Songbird (like Santana did in the episode;Rumours) But I want him to sing one to the whole of the New Directions showing them how much he missed them. I have started writing the next Chapter but I really need the songs. So Please review and tell me the song and artist.


	2. Santiago POV

**Title: **Someone Like you

**Author: **MayorLazyWriter

**Summary: **Gender!Swap;Santiago Lopez has returned from Juvie to find everything has changed. How will he deal with these new changes will he be able to restore everything back to the way it was. Will he be able to get his girl back? Bram to start but Brittana end game.

**Disclaimer: **Don't owe glee... but if I did Brittana & Klaine would be on all the time, and Bram wouldn't EVER got together!

**Author Notes: ** I had to spilt this in two chapters; because I couldn't figure out a way to end this in one chapter so this is going to be in Santiago POV and the other part is going to be in Brittany POV. Thanks for everyone who favourite and following this story.

**Sara: **Thanks for reviewing, it mean I lot.

**Guest: **Thanks for the idea but I thought it would be better to go one that the glee cast sung even though it still doesn't fit, I used it because I love the song. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Gleeever123: **Thanks for the review. First Bram will be breaking up in the next chapter I swear I hate them to they really don't make a good couple. I will be using your idea for how Santiago and Brittany meet but I really want it in Brittany POV so that the reason I spilt it up. Also there will be a fight between San and Sam in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Finally I just want to say I be massive thanks you to my wife who has put up with all the crap for long five years; all the long night of listening to my crazy ideas, all the tears, all the night I keep you up writing rubbish on my laptop and everything in between and most of all thank you for all the help you give the night I was disowned and you and your family took me in. I love you more than everything babe xxxxxx.

**Chapter Two Part One**

**Santiago POV **

Santiago was stood backside waiting for his cue, he could hear Mr Shue explain why he brought them in here, saying that someone want to join and that he wouldn't tell them who it is but it someone who was already in the club. I think most people guess who was about to step on the stage. Taking a deep breath Santiago sat on stage; wearing a suit before walking to the piano which is being light by on stage light, before sitting down and start playing;

_For You, there'll be no more crying _

_For you, the sun will be shinning_

_And I feel when I'm with you _

_It's alright, I know it's alright _

Santiago eyes instantly found Brittany eyes and suddenly it felt as if it was just the two of them where in the auditorium and that he was just singing for for her.

_To you, I'll give the world _

_To you, I'll never be cold _

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right. _

Santiago eyes moved from Brittany to Sam's as he put his arm around Brittany claiming her as his own, unable to look anymore he move to see Quinn who was smiling at him.

_And the songbirds are singing, _

_like they know the score _

_And I love you, I love you, I love you _

_Like never before. _

Finn and Puck both give him a knowing smirk, knowing that this song was the first song he had song for Brittany for their first date which unspoken became there song for the couple.

_And I wish you all the love in the world _

_but most of all, I wish it from myself._

Santiago eyes went to the rest of his old teammates and four who he never seen before smiling at him and giving him the thump up, look like he not the only one who hates Sam and Brittany being together.

_And the songbirds are singing _

_Like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you _

_Like never before, like never before. _

For the last verse he made sure he keep his eyes locked with Brittany, hoping that she know how much that he still love her and how much he missed her. The song ended and everyone part from Sam and Artie were clapping, when Santiago looked at Brittany he see her smiles and knows that he was trying to say.

Santiago stood up for the piano removing his blazer, tie and Shirt before grabbing a guitar and walking to the microphone "Hey well I was going to one song but as most of you know that song is special to me and someone else you know who it is. So I decided to sing another to show you how much I missed you being in Glee join in when you you want"

_Santiago:_

_ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,_

_ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,_

_ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,_

_ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,_

_Stripped to the waist, _

_We fall into the river,_

_cover you eyes,_

_So you don't know the secret. _

_I've been trying to hide, _

The New Direction smiles before jumping on stage and walk over to Santiago and each hug him before joining in with the song.

_All:_

_We held our breath, _

_To see our names are written. _

_Oh the wreck of '86, _

_That was the year, _

_to see our names written. _

_Yeah, since we found out since, _

_That anything could happen,_

_Anything could happen, _

_Anything could happen, _

_Anything could happen, _

_Anything could happen, _

_Anything could happen,_

_Anything could. _

_ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,_

_ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,_

_ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,_

_ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,_

_ee-ee, (ee-ee)_

_Finn:_

_After the war, _

_We said we'd fight together, _

_I guess we though, _

_That's just what humans do. _

_Letting darkness grow, _

_As if we need it's palette,_

_and we need it's colour. _

_But now I've seen it through, _

_And now I know the truth, _

_New Directions: _

_That anything could happen, _

_Anything could happen, _

_Anything could happen, _

_Anything could happen, _

_Anything could happen, _

_Anything could happen,_

_Anything could. _

_New Directions Girls:_

_Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee_

_Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee_

_Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee_

_Ee, ee, ee, (ee-ee)_

_Puck:_

_Baby, I'll give you everything you need, _

_I'll give you everything you need, _

_Oh, I'll give you everything you need. _

_Puck and New Directions:_

_But I don't think I need you. _

_Santiago:_

_Stripped to the waist, _

_we fall into the river. _

_Cover your eyes, _

_So I don't know the secret. _

_Santiago and New Directions:_

_We held our breath, _

_to see our names are written._

_On the wreck of '86_

_that was the year, _

_I knew the panic was over. _

_Quinn: _

_yeah, since we found out, _

_since we found out, _

_Quinn and New Directions:_

_We held our breath, _

_To see our names are written. _

_On the wreck of '86, _

_That was the year, _

_I knew the panic is over. _

_All: _

_That anything could happen, _

_Anything could happen, _

_Anything could happen, _

_Anything could happen, _

_Anything could happen, _

_Anything could happen, _

_Anything could. _

**TBC**

**Author Notes: **Review!


End file.
